Flareon
|name = Flareon |jname = (ブースター Buusutaa) |image = Flareon.png |ndex = 136 |evofrom = Eevee |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = FLARE-ee-on |hp = 65 |atk = 130 |def = 60 |satk = 95 |sdef = 110 |spd = 65 |total = 525 |species = Flame Pokémon |type = |height = 2'11'' |weight = 55.1 lbs'' |ability = Flash Fire Guts (Dream World) |color = Red |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Flareon (Japanese: ブースター Buusutaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Flareon is orange in color, with yellow on its tail, around its neck, and on its head. It has fox-like tail that appears to resemble flames. Its appearance is based on the fennec. The fennec fox (Vulpes zerda) is a small nocturnal fox found in the Sahara of North Africa. Its most distinctive feature is unusually large ears, perfect explanation of why Flareon has large ears. The fennec is the smallest species of canid in the world; coat, ears and kidney functions have adapted to a high-temperature, low-water, desert environment, which explains why Flareon is a fire-type. In addition, its hearing is sensitive enough to hear prey moving underground. The species is usually assigned to the genus Vulpes; however, this is debated due to differences between the fennec fox and other fox species. The fennec's fur is prized by the indigenous peoples of North Africa, and in some parts of the world, the animal is considered an exotic pet, which explains why Flareon has a rich, royal, and fashionable looking fur coat around its neck. Special abilities Flareon have the ability Flash Fire. Flash Fire allows Flareon's Attack to increase when it is hit by a -type move. It has a flame sack in its body. Its body temperature can reach up to 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Evolution Flareon is one of the evolutions of Eevee that is caused by exposure to a Fire Stone. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Flareon| redblue=Evolve Eevee| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Eevee| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Eevee| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Eevee| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Eevee| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| black2white2=Evolve Eevee| b2w2rarity=None| }} Pokédex entries |txtcolor=black| name=Flareon| redblue=When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees.| yellow=It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, then blows out fire that is over 3,000F degrees.| gold=It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees.| silver=It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees.| crystal=Once it has stored up enough heat, this Pokémon's body temperature can reach up to 1700 degrees.| ruby=Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F.| sapphire=Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F.| emerald=Flareon's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F.| firered=It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit.| leafgreen=When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees Fahrenheit.| diamond=It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle.| pearl=It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle.| platinum=Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.| heartgold=It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.| soulsilver=It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.| black=Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.| white=Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.| black 2=Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 3,000 degrees F.| white 2=Inhaled air is carried to its flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 3,000 degrees F.| }} Name origin Flareon's name originates from the words flare and eon. Flare means to blaze with a sudden burst of flame. Eon means an indefinitely long period of time, relating to the long string of seven eeveelutions. Origin Flaron's appearance is based on the . However, this is debated due to differences between the fennec fox and other fox species. The fennec's fur is prized by the indigenous peoples of North Africa, and in some parts of the world, the animal is considered an exotic pet, which explains why Flareon has a rich, royal, and fashionable looking fur coat around its neck. It also explains why Flareon is treated like a pet. Category:Eeveelution Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon